


time stands still

by lessix (scrxamitout)



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: A Lot of First Kisses, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Greek - Freeform, I'm not sure how to tag this but it is a big mess, More angst tho, Vampires, a big mess!, a lot of references to other fandoms I'm sorry, but yeah there is fluff, there is some magic, time travel? I guess, tw blood, tw choking, tw gore?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrxamitout/pseuds/lessix
Summary: Some people would say they are cursed, and Cathy would usually agree.Other times, she would think it was a blessing.This life, she doesn’t know.orParr and Boleyn fall in love in every universe.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	time stands still

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I should write more of the modern au and I'm at it! But I had this idea and couldn't get it out of my head

Some people would say they are cursed, and Cathy would usually agree.

Other times, she would think it was a blessing.

This life, she doesn’t know.

“Are you sure you don’t remember?” Anne asks one night.

They are in bed, peacefully resting bathed in moonlight. The pair sleep in the attic of the old house in the outskirts of London. The bed is adjusted to the only window in the room, being that the only source of light they allow so late at night.

“About what?” Catherine looks at Anne, confused but not worried.

“Our past lives.”

“I remember about it, we do the show every night.” She laughs, as if it was obvious.

“But do you only remember about it? Nothing else?”

“What else should I remember?”

“Other lives.” Boleyn is just whispering now.

“We had other lives?” Parr frowns, she takes the other girl hands on her own.

“We had a hundred of them.”

“Tell me about it.”

There is a sparkle in her eyes, craving curiosity, the insatiable hungry of knowledge every Catherine Parr shared.

“Are you sure? None of them end well.”

Cathy considers it for a moment and then nods.

(…)

_I remember one from not that long ago. We were living in Poland. It was after the great war. You moved across the street when you were twelve, I was eleven. The first moment I saw you, something made me get closer to you. An impulse you may call it._

_We went to different schools, but would talk and play all day in your backyard. Your mom made the best cookies, even when she couldn’t buy something since you were lacking ingredients and money. She just had a way to do them._

_I remember the day my dad bought me my first bike, we ride it all day, from your house to mine and back to your house. George was still little and Mary was just a little older than me. We were Jewish and he owned a shop._

_When we were fifteen you once snuck into my house, and we have a sleepover._

(“Have you, Anne Boleyn, ever kissed someone?”

“I haven’t. What about you, Catherine Parr?”

“I haven’t. Would you do it? Kiss someone?”

Anne bitted her lip, looking at Catherine’s. It was a sudden desire. She knows that it would be bad if they got caught, but still couldn’t resist. With a sudden move their lips are touching, united in a soft kiss. It was brief but it felt like hours.

Anne knew she was in love.

“Have I ever told you about our past lives?” Catherine asks.

“We have past lives?”)

_It was lovely, honestly. You looked so cute that night in the moonlight._

(…)

“That’s not a bad story.” Catherine says, playing with Anne’s fingers.

“You are forgetting the time and place, baby.”

(…)

_After that, they passed a law. Things were complicated in Germany. Poland didn’t want more Jews. If you haven’t been living there for at least five years you weren’t consider a citizen, and you were there for almost four._

_The last time I saw you was when you were boarding a ship to America._

_I died not long after in a concentration camp._

(…)

“I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”

(…)

_There was another time, I think it could be another universe._

(…)

“Another universe? Do you mean it’s not only a time thing?”

“We have lived in other universes, other planets. This reality is just one of them.”

“Continue, please.”

(…)

_As I was saying, I think it was another universe. I was a princess. I can’t remember the name of the land but you should have seen it, it was glorious. I lived in a magnificent old stone castle. It is true that winters were way too cold, but the views were amazing._

_I think it was another universe because I had a dragon, she was my best friend. I found her when she was little, dragons were something so weird to find or have that I couldn’t believe she liked me. Her scales refracted the light of the sky, and the touch was like metal mixed with silk._

_When I turned sixteen, my father organized a duel. All the knights were there, even George participated. Mary and I were rooting for a Sir whose name I also can’t remember._

_And there was this no one. No one knew their name, or were they came from. But they started winning all the duels. They even won against the Sir._

_When they won the last duel, my father asked for that person to come with us._

_You took your helmet off and that was it. I fell in love immediately._

_My father made you my knight. And if I wasn’t sure we were meant to be before, I was when my dragon offered you a ride._

(“Are you sure, my lady, I should do this?”

“Yes, if you are afraid, I can come with you.”

Anne got her dragon, Antlia, to remain still. Catherine went first, and then Anne. Antlia started flying slowly, passing woods and mountains, getting higher each time. Then she stopped in a mountain, letting them in a cave.

Boleyn almost falls in the slippery ice, but Parr holds her.

“My hero” Anne whispers.

Catherine had her arm around her waist, holding her close.

Anne closed the distance between them with a kiss.

Catherine stops her after a while.

“Have I ever told you this is not our first kiss?”)

_Not long after I discovered I was not my mother’s kid, but I was product of an affair of my dad with a witch. After that, my brother went crazy, calling me a danger, worried I might take his place as a king. Afraid of my power._

_We fought against him for years._

_You killed him when he was distracted after slicing my head._

(…)

“You named a dragon Antlia?”

“Is that what you take from that life?” She suspired. “Anyway, I did. And she was gorgeous.”

“Is that your favorite life?”

“No.”

“Have we ever lived in a modern time?”

(…)

_I worked in a newspaper, I wanted so bad to be a writer but, in the meanwhile, I was an assistant. Everyday I would go out and try to find the thing that would be my first article. I knew I had the potential, all I needed was a story to cover._

_One day I went to this factory, the owner said it was ecologic and that sustainability was a reality to them. I found a lot of papers that went against it. I might have trespassed to found it, but nevertheless I had my story right there. He was not okay with that._

_While I was trying to take more photos of what I discovered, he fired a gun. A gunshot that was supposed to go straight into my head. And suddenly a blur appeared, and the bullet was gone in a minute._

_Next thing I knew, strong arms were letting me outside in a park._

_You were a superhero, with superpowers and all of that. You were so fast, and so strong._

_I wrote about it, you started giving me more and more interviews. I was the only one who had direct access to you. I soon became famous, gaining a lot of popularity. You did too, but still nobody knew your identity._

(“You can trust me.” Anne said.

“You are press. How can I know that you are not going to go around, telling everyone who I am? It would be the report of the century.”

“Am I reporter? Just that?” Boleyn gets closer, breath heavy and anxious. “I thought we were friends.”

She gives another step. They practically have no space between them, and Anne does what she felt the need to do for months.

She kisses the superhero.

“I know you” Catherine says. “And I’m sorry for doubting you.”

“What do you mean you know me?”

Parr takes her mask off.

“It’s a long story.”)

_That was a nice life. We made so many good to a lot of people._

_That means we also gained a lot of enemies. A lot of people wanted revenge, and you were an almost indestructible superhero. But I was not._

_They killed me while we were trying to save people from a collapsing building._

(…)

Anne stays quiet for a while, just remembering how it felt, how it was. Just taking a moment to think about that life she already lost.

“Can you tell me more stories tomorrow?”

“Yes, of course I can.”

They fall asleep tangled in the bed, just like they did in another hundred lives before.

(…)

Catherine wakes up first, which is weird, and goes downstairs to prepare breakfast.

After her morning coffee she sank in the chair thinking about what Anne told her last night. In other moment she probably wouldn’t believe it, but she was back from the dead. That was enough evidence it might not be the first time.

She thought about all the other options in their lives, and started writing down questions for her girlfriend.

(…)

“C’mon Annie, come to bed, please” Catherine says, making space.

“Wait, I have to take off the glitter. And my boots. Why are you so anxious?”

The fairy lights were still on, giving to room a plus of dim light. The moon was nowhere to be seen; with the clouds it was impossible to see at least a bit of it. Catherine thought it was going to rain. Not that she minded, she loved the sound of it, and how the raindrops would hit the roof.

“I want more stories.”

“Oh, that’s it.”

Anne giggled, taking the last of her make up off. Catherine couldn’t believe how ethereal she looked. Pale, white skin shinning in the obscure room. Boleyn said Antlia’s skin refracted the light from the sky, Parr was sure that in this life it was her, her Annie, the one who could do that.

The girl gets into the bed, and under the sheets. She puts her leg between Cathy’s and takes a deep breath. Resting her head in her girlfriend’s chest, she starts her story.

(…)

_There was one I don’t remember a lot about._

_It was in the eighties I think, maybe even later._

_We met in kindergarten; it was in the United States. We were really young, but still became friends after just one look. I was always attracted to you, like a magnetism I couldn’t scape away from it._

_It didn’t take long before we became best friends._

_I remember one day we went to a fair and I got lost. You found me; we loved the starts. I tried every night to count them. And you tried to help me. That day my dad was worried sick, my mum was in bed since George was about to be born. I showed up at my house almost in the morning, when the starts started to disappear._

_We went through school together, and then we went to the dance. It was so boring, even if the music was good it was not our thing back then. We went up to the roof to watch the start._

(“Remember when you got lost? When we were kids?” Catherine asked.

“Of course! My dad hated me that day.” Anne laughs, carefree.

She didn’t have the burn of a hundred lives lost.

“You know, every time I think I lost you, I always look at the sky.”

“You will always find me in the moon.”

They stare at each other, as if they were both holding the starts, the moon and the universe in their hands. Anne can’t help herself, and kisses Cathy. Hungry, desperate for touching the sun. Because Cathy was the sun and Anne was the moon, they always knew that.

Minutes go away before Cathy talks.

“Do you know this is not the only moon I know?”)

_We lived a great life that time, or so I think._

_I got diagnosed with early dementia. I started to forget things, names, faces. I forgot you._

_The only thing I can remember about those past few years was that you became an astronaut. You went to the moon. I always thought it was to find me. But I was already dead._

(…)

Catherine took a deep breath, eyes full of tears.

“That was not the best life,” Anne says “but still, it was a good one.”

“You died.”

“I know. But it was still good.”

They fall into a comfortable silence for a while.

“Have we ever been in the ancient Rome?”

(…)

_We did. Still that history is not as interesting as when we were in Greece. I also think this one might have been in another universe, with other rules._

_I grew up near the sea, in a small house with my mother. I always felt attracted to water, I loved taking baths and going to swim. I later discovered I had a reason._

_Remember how in one life I wasn’t my mother’s daughter? In this time, I wasn’t my father’s kid. Instead I was the daughter of Poseidon, the Olympian, ruler of the sea, god of the water related things or something like that._

_When my mother told me, I ran away. I needed to find my truth, my father._

_I got to an ancient kind of school, full of gorgeous woman who knew a lot. They knew how to write, to read, to fight, I was nothing. Knew nothing. They didn’t want to accept me. But you were there and you took me in as your pupil._

_You taught me about the symbols. About the culture. Music. Arts. Writing. You have always been a writer, in any world or universe. You showed me your poems, it was beautiful. I was good fighting, or in politics._

(“I have been keeping a secret from you.” Anne says one day after a couple of months.

Her head, adorned with some olive branches was down, she was staring at the fountain. Both of them were dressed in long white robes, incredibly soft for their time.

“So have I.” Parr confess.

“I mean it. It’s a terrible secret.” She takes a deep breath and puts her hand near the water. She started moving the water, making cubes out of it. Even a dolphin. “I am Poseidon daughter.”

Catherine was quiet, admiring Anne’s draws.

“Are you not afraid?”

“Not in a million years.”

Boleyn couldn’t contain herself anymore, and kissed Cathy. The water showering them nicely.

“What was your secret?”

“Would you believe me if I say this is not our only life?”)

_We lived peacefully for a while. We lived together and learned a lot. We moved to an isle of only women. We decided to have a baby and I got pregnant._

_We had a daughter; you should have seen her. Her eyes were olive green, and she had freckles._

_I died the night she was born, and it rained for a week._

(…)

“You are saying Liz and Mae weren’t our only daughters?”

“They weren’t.”

“And you also died in childbirth?”

“I did.”

Anne is almost asleep when Cathy says “Please tell me one more.”

And Boleyn gives in.

(…)

_There is that one, in the Victorian era._

_It also didn’t go with this world’s rules, but it was in a darker way. Until I was sixteen my life was as normal as it could be. My dad had money, Mary was older, way older. She had married some random Lord or something like that. My family was hopping I would do so too._

_I went with my mother to the theater one night, and as we were going back to the house, a man appeared out of nowhere. He told me I was gorgeous; I was almost perfect. Almost. He wanted to make me perfect. He offered and I said no, but he did it anyway._

_First, he started with my mother, letting her paler than I ever saw her. I came next, I felt his lips on my neck, and suddenly something sharper. And it hurt. A fever feeling that was produced nausea. And then I was thirsty, more than I have ever felt. He gave me his wrist and I started drinking, and drinking, before I could notice it was blood._

_I don’t remember how, but I ended in a house. Your house._

_You told me you were the queen in London and I laughed. And you showed me your fangs._

_I shut up._

_You told me it was wrong. Vampires are not supposed to do that. To just turn a random person. That they needed consent. You found the one who turned me and punished him._

_Years went by, my family noticed something was wrong with me and I started living in the shadows._

_I found you again decades later._

(“Catherine! Be aware!”

A vampire slayer was behind the smaller girl. Anne jumped in front of her. It all happened quick and slow at the same time. Parr killing him, and Boleyn falling with a stake in her body.

“Anne!” The woman cried.

She went to hold the girl in her arms. Anne smiled slightly, and with the little strength she still had made a move. Lips and fangs on lips and fangs. They shared a moment, but then Anne felt salty tears in her lips.

“Why are you crying?”

“Because this is not the first nor the last time, I have to see you die.)

_We throwed years away in that life because you thought you could save me._

(…)

Anne finishes and quietly snorts, her head still in Catherine’s chest.

Catherine quietly cries, trying not to wake up Anne.

How could it be possible, to lose her in every world, every time. Why did it happen to them? Destiny couldn’t just be that cruel, so horrible and devastating. It hurt, and she didn’t even remember any of those lives.

She stays up until really late, stroking and brushing Anne’s hair, trying to make mental notes about any characteristic feature. Taking it all, studying how her chest moved when she breathed. Feeling warm skin against hers.

When the sleep caught her, it was all nightmares. Anne forgetting, Anne with blood in her eyes, in her neck, on her lips, on her stomach. Anne dead a million times.

Anne, Anne, and just Anne.

(…)

Parr looks like she was hit by a car. Or a bus. Or a truck. Or the three of them. Zombies looked cuter. The queens ask her a million times if she feels okay and she says she does, but deep down it’s a lie only Anne knows.

She doesn’t go to the show, letting Courtney take her place. Anne wants to stay but she knows she has a duty with her fellow queens. Still she tries to make everything quick and go home as soon as she can.

(…)

When she gets there, Parr is just staring at the celling. Eyes lost.

“We missed you today. I missed you today.”

Catherine looks at her.

“You don’t want to talk? That’s okay.” Anne says. She sits on the bed, and Cathy quickly wraps herself and melts into a hug. “I will tell you a story.”

(…)

_There was a time, really long time ago. We were in Egypt._

_The world was similar to this one, but I swear the sun was brighter. And it was always hot. I was a strange person there, way too white. Way too weird. But you were as always just gorgeous._

_You wouldn’t believe how much culture there was, a lot was lost from those times. Not even I can remember all of it right now. Everything was so different, the gods, the language, how they wrote. They made this incredibly good built things and without a lot of resources._

_We met one day while in the market, you were selling fruits._

_Since that day we met every day, at the same hour. Then we started meeting when the sun went down._

(They were in the light of the moon. Anne entered the river to calm herself from the heat and Parr followed.

Maybe it was being naked, or all the times Boleyn wanted to do it, but she kissed Cathy. It was sloppy, a total mess, and Anne laughed.

“Why do you always follow my lead?”

“Because I did it in every life, and it was always worth it.”)

_We just continued to be friends._

_I died not long after because an infection._

(…)

“Stop!” Parr screamed. She started crying.

“What’s going on?”

“You die. You always die. If you want to prepare me for it, just stop. I can’t deal with it anymore. Please stop, I can’t lose you.”

Anne takes a deep breath.

“Did you hear all the stories? I never remember, and we never come back twice.”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you remember our lives? With Henry?”

(…)

_I was eleven years old when I heard you were born. I never give too much thoughts to it._

_After years I went to live in the court, with Henry. Mary was his mistress and my father wanted the same for me. But I didn’t. Years went by, and all happened with Aragon. He created a new church so we could get married, and it was totally out of magnitude._

_But we did get married, and it never felt right. There was something missing, something I felt like I needed but it was not there._

_An ancient kind of love._

(Elizabeth was born. Henry wanted so bad a boy but was still content with a girl. They had time.

Anne saw her daughter, and kissed her head.

Maybe that was the love for her in that life.

She didn’t realize something was still missing, because Lizzie became her whole world.)

_And then it all went downhill._

_And no one in all bloody England could save me._

_He cut my head with a sword and I died, but in that moment, dying I realized it was not the first time. It all came to me and I wanted to scream._

(…)

“I remembered you, I tried to call for you but there was so much blood, and it hurts so much and I can’t breathe.”

“I wasn’t there.”

“I know.” Anne brushed Catherine’s hair. “And we came back.”

(…)

_I came back and I remembered. And I saw you. You told me your life and I was waiting for you to say something else, but you never did._

_We came to live together, with the queens, and even when we didn’t meet each other in our past life there was something. We felt a connection. You were attracted to me, even if you didn’t know me._

_You helped me through my panic attacks. You stayed by my side, after nightmares, when things got tough. You stayed. And I knew I love you._

(“Anne, I have to say something to you.”

Boleyn thought she was going to confess about her past lives, but before she could talk warm lips where on hers.

“I think I’m in love with you.”)

_And I kept my secret._

(…)

“I don’t get it.” Parr states.

“In this world we broke it. You are the one with the blessing of remembering but the curse of watching me go, and I am the one with the blessing of falling in love time and time again, but never knowing why you are so important to me. But this time you don’t remember.”

“Doesn’t that mean you will have to see me go?”

“I already did. I died, and left you alone. Remembering and being five hundred years waiting for a second chance was my curse.” She kissed Catherine’s forehead. “This time we are free to live, my love I promise.”

Cathy sits in the bed, one in front of the others.

“I have loved you in every world, in every time, without knowing you. I loved you endless, without a reason. I loved you for you, in every form. I loved you as a queen, as a monster, as an angel. I loved you knowing I could die. And I will love you time and time again. Because if dying is the price I have to pay to fall in love again with you, Catherine Parr, I will do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> That you for reading!  
> Come and say hi on tumblr! (lessix)


End file.
